


Divide The Darkness

by PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: AU, Bianca's Death, Gen, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess/pseuds/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt, "Just Let Me Die -Nico Di Angelo" AU.</p>
<p>The last constant Nico had in this tumultuous life he was forced into by his selfish father Hades, his dear sister Bianca, was gone. Body cooling and lifeless to the touch.<br/>He was alone once more... </p>
<p>With a great, blasphemous cry, Nico lets the pain burning inside, erupt forth to sky and earth alike... praying for death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divide The Darkness

Bowed and broken, the last Child of Death sprawled over the body of Bianca di Angelo and wept.

“ _Please, sister… don’t leave me alone in this world, I need you… please_ ,” Nico whispered, clutching the fabric of her clothes in between his fingers, hands cold, shaking, paralysed in their positions. He couldn’t let go, couldn’t give in…

She was gone.

Bianca had been the only thing he had had left in the world, the only thing for such a long, long time… their mother gone, their father distant and as unreachable as the stars.

And now she was gone.

"Don’t be dead… don’t be dead… DON’T BE DEAD!" he shouted to the uncaring skies, feeling a slight angered rumbling from the ground in response. The darkness writhed and contorted in caricatures of the agony he felt…

That deep, hollow, empty feeling in his chest grew from a dull ache to a cavernous sensation… like it was engulfing him,  consuming him, becoming him… 

It was agony and absolution, the end of his childhood… the beginning of… of… who was he now?

No longer one of a set, now alone and adrift in a sea of nothing.

One hand wrenched free to strike the earth, in anger, in sadness, in a desperate please to the universe to let him feel something, anything but this VOID… 

"FATHER!" he screamed at the darkness, the overcast skies not allowing any starlight to filter through. "PLEASE LET ME DIE TOO… PLEASE… TAKE ME TOO!"

-

Nico could not recall how long he sat there, screaming at the sky, maybe seconds, maybe hours… but eventually pounding footsteps came towards him with great urgency, a hand laid upon his shoulder and gently pulled him away from her body. 

Carefully pulled him into the warm embrace of Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, his unlikely saviours…

He could feel himself still screaming, or was he? It felt as if he was simply trying to forced the words out through a hoarse, tired throat that would not cooperate…

Eventually, voices made their way into the empty void, filling it with a small amount of light, of warmth, of feeling…

"It’s okay, Nico… we’ve got you, I’m so sorry… please, stop screaming, you’re safe, we’ve got you…"

It may have been one voice, or many blending together, but… at some point, he began to believe it… he squeezed back…

He was so tired, exhaustion overcame him in the end.

Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, fell into the welcoming dark void of unconsciousness, firm in the belief that he was safe… and that his friends would protect him until he woke again.

* * *

** ~)0(~ **

** THE END **


End file.
